


loose-eyed in morning

by goblinbridge



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Gen, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinbridge/pseuds/goblinbridge
Summary: trying to rest after a long day.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow & Lee Donghun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	loose-eyed in morning

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/tqVxd57H-cA)
> 
> i didn’t edit this too carefully so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> edit: fixed some capitalization

Donghun absently combs his fingers through Sehyoon’s hair, eyes unfocused as he stares at the opposite wall lit by the glow of their humidifier. It casts odd shadows, hazy shades of pink and blue. They lay there, loosely connected: an arm over Donghun’s waist, a body, shower warm, curled along the length of his own, a freckled cheek tucked against a soft shoulder, a pile of legs tangled almost comfortably. 

It's been a long day, a longer night, but his mind is racing. Even the physical exhaustion isn’t enough to still his thoughts. He tries to focus on the sensations of this moment.

It is quiet. The air conditioner has been on long enough that he hardly registers the sound of its constant whirring. He thinks maybe he can hear the distant sound of the television or someone’s phone. He's not the only one struggling to sleep, no matter how heavy his eyes feel.

Sehyoon’s hair is still damp and it seeps into Donghun’s sweater and the sleep shirt beneath that but he isn’t too bothered. He scratches at the others head, gently, enough to feel more than hear a contented sigh exhaled against his chest. Donghun’s free hand runs over the bare skin of Sehyoon’s arm, feels the prickling goose flesh there, and the other presses that much more against him. The wall has no insight for him and he turns to angle a kiss at the other’s crown. His hair smells nice, feels soft against his cheek.

The silence stretches on, Sehyoon’s breath begins to even out... Then a jolt, a groan, a forehead pressed against his chest.

“I’ll fall asleep like this,” muffled by fabric.

“You should. It’s late.” A look at the clock tells him it’s past three. A late night bleeding into an early day makes rest all the more precious, if they can find it.

“You can’t sleep like this.”

A noncommittal noise. 

Another muffled sigh. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“No, I guess you didn’t.”

His back is starting to hurt, though. Donghun murmurs a “sorry” as he detaches the other from himself, shushing Sehyoon when a groan sounds at the back of his throat. He wiggles, inching down to lay next to him. His sweater wraps around him, constricting, and gets discarded after a brief struggle. It takes a bit to further adjust but eventually he is on his side, facing Sehyoon. The arm returns to drape over his waist, legs tangle, and his ministrations continue.

Shoulder to elbow, elbow to shoulder, fingers up into the sleeve of Sehyoon’s shirt, nails dragging just enough to earn the smallest shiver. Smoothes over his shoulder and onto his back, scratching there in wide arcs and that earns a sleepy smile. Every motion is slow and deliberate. It can be comforting in itself to bring comfort to another. 

Donghun feels a hand at his hip, the weight moved from his waist. A thumb worrying circles against exposed skin. Warmth spreads from the small point of contact and he feels fond.

He looks very pretty like this, Donghun thinks. He sings his praises often, sincere no matter how teasing, but there is something particular about this moment. The light is dim but still enough to accentuate his features, the slope of his nose and the way the softness of his face compresses against his pillow. The way his hair, still damp, sticks against his forehead, his cheeks, and out every which way. The way his lips still hold the smallest smile. The way his eyes follow Donghun’s own, tracing his face just the same. Sehyoon’s smile grows and he cannot help the way he smiles back.

Something surges in him, an overwhelming feeling of simple tenderness. He tucks himself against the other, fingers now grasping at his shirt, nose pressing against his collar. A cheek nuzzles against his head, a hand smoothing over his back, his own ministrations mirrored.

He feels the trail of Sehyoon’s nails, gentle through his shirt. He breathes deeply, taking in the scent of clean laundry and cheap body wash and Sehyoon, but something catches in his throat. There’s a stinging pressure at the back of his nose and he gnaws on the inside of his cheek in an attempt to stave off the sudden wetness at his eyes. 

He’s just tired and this wave of sentimentality is hitting him harder than usual, he knows that. But knowing doesn’t make it any easier to rein in.

“Hey,” Sehyoon’s voice is soft, warm with that edge of sleep. There’s the slightest lilt of concern. A hand comes to rest at Donghun’s neck, fingers gently curling into the hair at his nape. He burrows further against the other. 

“‘m fine, just...” He trails off. It’s muffled against Sehyoon’s chest but his voice still sounds thick with emotion, almost pitiful. He doesn’t trust himself to say much else.

“Just?” It’s a barely audible prompt. Donghun feels it more than hears it through the lips pressed against his hair, the soft vibration in the chest he’s tucked against. 

There’s a brief pause of Donghun trying to collect himself. He sniffles, haphazardly tries to rub at his eyes before he cries too much on Sehyoon’s shirt. 

“Overwhelmed,” his voice comes out nasal, cracks at the end and the grimace that pulls across his face is almost involuntary. 

Sehyoon just hums lightly in response, choosing instead to collect Donghun in his arms. It’s awkward at this angle, the pressure more sharp than secure, but Donghun appreciates it all the same. He squeezes Sehyoon tightly and Sehyoon doesn’t comment on the tremor in his arms, the way he clings to him almost painfully.

Sehyoon breathes evenly, deliberately, and Donghun matches each breath as best as he can. It catches on the inhale, wavers on the exhale, but slowly he begins to relax. 

His grip on Sehyoon loosens, balled fists uncurling to lay flat against his back once more. As the tension falls out of his body the exhaustion really, finally hits him and he can’t help the almost gasping sigh it pushes out of him. The weariness settles, bone deep, and his eyes feel so heavy. 

Donghun begins the careful process of extracting himself from the other. There’s a murmur of protest, a hand smoothing over Donghun’s hair. The gesture is a little clumsy but the fact that Sehyoon is still awake at all is a miracle. Donghun untangles their limbs, putting some distance between them so he can turn to face away from Sehyoon this time. Before he can even settle the other is tugging him closer once more; arm over his waist, leg thrown over leg, forehead pressed to the back of his neck. Donghun doesn’t have it in him to protest.

The clock now says it’s close to five and Donghun shuts his eyes tightly as if to will it away. He tries to focus on the sensations of this moment: the gentle feeling of breath on his nape, the fingers intertwining with his, the pull of sleep.

This comfort won’t last. Their alarms will ring soon. Sehyoon will wake up overwarm and sticky with sweat. Donghun’s rest will be fitful, if he can rest at all. But this is enough for now.


End file.
